Angel de la oscuridad
by IsabellaRoth
Summary: Mi primer oneshot que contrasta con los largos fics que hago con triangulos amorosos. Aqui Robin se enfrente con Raven. ¿Porque? Espero que les guste.. Raven simplemente decide ser Raven y abrir su mente a su naturaleza. A ser un ser de la maldad pero sin dejar de ser humana totalmente gracias a él.


**E**ste es un Oneshot. Que se me ocurrió al escuchar la canción _**"Angel of Darkness" (en mi profile les dejo la cancion y el clip con Raven) **_que la pueden encontrar fácilmente en youtube o algún tal vez l conozca. A mi personalmente me encanta y me hace recordar cada palabra a mi personaje favorito. Raven. Mi inspiración para volver a escribir fueron claramente todos los reviews que me mandaron en los fics anteriores y el hecho de que Raven luego de un evento llamado "Flashpoint" del que no tienen que necesariamente saber de los comics reapareció en el comic "Teen Titans" como la hija de Trigon que volvió para acabar con los Titanes. Tiene un nuevo aspecto, look, traje y todo. Parece más la princesa del mal que la Raven que controla sus emociones que deben conocer más la mayoría.

Bueno sin más que decir les recomiendo mis otros fics, por ejemplo… que lean "Sin Limites" Ya terminado. Y Traicionera Obsesión un fic que había dejado pero que volveré a actualizar cada vez que pueda. Saludos!

* * *

"**Ángel de la oscuridad"**

_17 de Abril del 2013_

"No hay maldad tan mala como la que nace de la semilla del bien."

por Castiglione

* * *

**Raven Roth POV (AKA Rachel Roth)**

Los truenos iluminaban toda mi habitación. Yo estaba tirada en la cama enorme mirando la ventana. Eran hermosos los truenos. Realmente días como estos me encantaban para reflexionar.

Ser una titan no me dejaba mucho tiempo para poder hacer catarsis, pensar en mi misma sin ruidos y nadie que anduviera molestando o… alarmas que anduvieran sonando.

Estaba muy feliz. Sonreía como nunca lo había hecho.

Tenía un secreto.

Un secreto que guardaba cautelosamente a todos los demás.

Desde hace ya un año. Hace un año que decidi elegir a mi felicidad por sobre cualquier prejuicio de los demás.

Estaba enamorada de la persona incorrecta.

Para todos era así.

Para los demás era un ser nefasto.

Para mi era la luz de mis días.

Para los demás era una lacra que no merecía ver la luz del sol.

Y para mi era mi vida…

Llegue a la conclusión de… ¿Qué importa lo que piensen los demás y lo que sea para ellos este hombre que le dio una razón a mis días?

El nunca me ha hecho nada a mí, a otros si. ¿Pero acaso uno deja de amar a un hijo si la sociedad lo condena como el ser mas monstruoso que existe en el planeta?

La respuesta es no. Porque ese niño siempre con diez o cuarenta años. Asesino o sacerdote siempre habrá salido de uno. Es una extensión nuestra y nada nunca jamás va a apagar el amor que se le tiene desde el momento que se lo concibió. Nada.

Para mi este caso es el mismo. Él como un hijo a una mujer me dio una razón para vivir, me lleno de felicidad y me importaba muy poco lo que era para todos los demás.

-Piensas demasiado.-Me dijo al oído casi en un susurró. No me asusto. Estaba muy sumida en mis pensamientos pero no me sorprendían sus apariciones de la nada en la oscuridad.

Era algo habitual.

-¿Qué diablos te importa?-Le pregunte dándome vuelta para mirarlo a la cara.

Se sentó sobre mis caderas y me dio un beso suave y dulce. Con sabor a chocolate.

-Cállate. Quiero que nos vayamos al diablo de una vez. – Lo mire extrañada.

-¿Ah?- No entendía que quería decir.

- Vayámonos de esta ciudad. Olvídate de los titanes, me olvidare de los atracos. No más trabajos para mafiosos, Raven. Solo disfrutemos de esta vida que es tan solo una.- Me reí incrédula.

-¿Has perdido la razón? ¿Crees que te creeré que Red X desaparecerá hoy y para siempre solo por querer vivir una vida tranquila? Ese no eres tú. –

-Siempre habrá otras formas de divertirme. Se que es emocionante venir a esta Torre burlar los sistemas de seguridad, secuestrarte y cogerte a metros de todos tus amigos pero puedo privarme de ese honor.- Entre risas lo decía.

-Eres nefasto, Jason Todd. Tienes la desfachatez de proponerme pasar la vida contigo y fuiste capaz de llevar a una puta a tu cama hace unos días.-Palideció. Eran tan hermoso. Cabello castaño, ojos celestes, un semblante de chico rudo, un cuerpo firme como roca y unos atributos iguales de…

Imponentes.

-No quise hacerlo pero es que tú… ¡Tú estabas en la habitación de Robin cogiendo con él!- Grito tan fuertemente que agradecía que mi habitación tuviera un hechizo a prueba de sonidos.

-¡No era YO IMBECIL! Esa maldita perra de Jinx me puso un hechizo a mi y a Robin para ponernos en contra a mí y a Starfire. Tú no sabes lo que pase. Esa maldita idiota no comprendía que era muy extraño que de la noche a la mañana anduviera detrás del pajarito y en vez de pensar que algo paso. Esa idiota decidió pensar que era una perra. Exactamente como tú lo has hecho.-

-A veces no puedes controlar tu lado demoníaco, Raven. ¡A veces no se que pensar de ti! Es como si estuviera con dos personas. Luego de que te vi fui a beber y ya veo que sabes lo demás.- Lo tome de los hombros y le clave la mirada.

-Eres hermoso. ¿Porqué te engañaría?-

Gruño muy sutilmente.

-Ya veo. ¿Piensas que me deje hechizar para tener una excusa para estar con Robin?-

-Me gustas pero se que estoy con una perra.-

-Oh, gracias. Pero ¿Sabes? Tienes razón. Era mentira. Yo hechice a Robin no fue Jinx. Utilice como excusa el ataque del equipo HIVE a la torre para hechizar al chico maravilla. –Quedo boquiabierto.

-¿QUÉ?- Grito fuera de sí.

-Si y la pase divinamente. Robin hechizado es fantástico.- Me tomo del cuello con fuerza tratando de evitar que siga hablando. Fruncí el seño.

-Vamos… tú no eres la fidelidad en persona Jason. Solo quería divertirme.-

-Te matare, Raven. Maldita…- Apreto fuerte.-Perra. - Y más fuerte.

Mis ojos destellaron color añil y con mi mente controle sus brazos que poco a poco fueron soltándome.

-Entre a la mente de Robin y conozco todas las contraseñas habidas y por haber que hay en su mente. Podremos vender toda esa información a la Liga de Asesinos*. Se que les vendría bien saber el libre acceso a la base de datos de la Liga de la Justicia. Ahí por lo visto están los nombres de todos los super-heroés que hay en este mundo incluidos los infiltrados.- Sentencie. El me miro incrédulo.

-Todo este tiempo has seguido con los Titanes para… todo este tiempo que te veía sola pensando era para encontrar la mejor manera de meterte en el cerebro de Robin sin que nadie sospechara alguna vez de ti… ¿Quién eres?-

-Yo vine a este mundo para destruirlo, Jason. Nunca fui un ser de luz y cuando te conoci realmente me fascinaste y me diste la razón que necesitaba para dejar de mentirme a mi misma y dejar de una vez de ser una leal titan.-

-Pero La… ¿Liga de asesinos?- Me pregunto aún no entendiendo como los conocía.

-¿Qué te asusta? Tu sabes como se manejan después de todo has pasado un año con ellos entrenándote. Gracias a ellos eres lo que hoy… eres. Vieron en mi una potencial infiltrada en los Titanes y me comprometí a cambio de el _anillo de Mutnedjedmi _a llevarles la información que me pedían.-

-¿Qué demonios es eso?- Curioso dijo de inmediato.

-Es una reliquia egipcia que me permitirá tener control de mis poderes totalmente. Lo necesito ahora más que nunca. Por ello no podía seguir perdiendo el tiempo.-

-¿Por qué tu apuro?- Pregunto eso que no quería que preguntara.

Estaba nerviosa.

No se lo quería decir.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué ocultas, Raven?-

-Hace unas semanas atrás descubrí que estoy esperando… un hijo tuyo, Jason.-

Quedo sin palabras.

No lo deje decir nada.

-Es por eso que hice todo esto. Por ti, todo lo hice por ti y este niño. Tengo que controlar mis poderes, mis emociones, mi lado demoníaco para no hacerte daño ni a ti ni a él.-

-No puedo creerlo. Que estés haciendo todo esto por mi y por él. Estoy sorprendido. Pero involucrarte con la Liga de Asesinos es muy peligroso. Para ti.- Me miro preocupado.

-No lo es. Nuestro hijo quiero que sea como tú. Él nacerá y formara parte de la Liga y será entrenado por ellos. –

-No quiero que este involucrado con ellos. Con Talia Al`Ghaul. Esta loca esa mujer y será mi hijo. No quiero que tenga mi mismo camino.-

-Mi error fue reprimir por mucho tiempo mi naturaleza. Casi me lleva a la locura. No es una opción creer que mi hijo puede tener la vida de cualquier niño normal. El tendrá poderes, tendrá mi sangre. Será más humano que yo. Pero prefiero que explote sus poderes al máximo y le enseñen control. Un control que yo no pude tener nunca y por eso es que necesito _el anillo.-_

Se rió.

-Seremos una gran familia. La que siempre quise tener. Creo que deberé tener cuidado de que mi propio hijo me mate.-

-Hija.-

-¿Qué?-

-Tendremos una niña. Tuve una premonición. Sera una niña y la llamaremos Helena. –

-Eso es muy extraño.-

-Lo sé. Las premoniciones ocurren sin que las llame y mis poderes me develaron un vistazo del futuro.- Tome aire.

-Será hermosa. Tendrá tus ojos.-

-Eso es una pena.-

-¿Qué dices?- Lo mire no entendiendo.

-Los tuyos son más increíbles. -Sonreí mientras él me pasó un pulgar sobre mis pómulos cariñosamente.

-Te necesito…- Lo comencé a besar con pasión. Él sin perder el tiempo destrozo mi polera de arriba abajo.

-¿Porqué siempre tan animal?-

-Porque asi te gusta.- Me comenzó a besar entre los pechos y yo pose mis manos por debajo de su sweater comenzando a clavar mis uñas sobre su piel.

-Si…- Le respondí con voz soñadora.

-Espera…-Casi me olvidaba de algo importante.

-¿Qué diablos..? -Me contesto enojado por interrumpirlo.

-Te tengo una sorpresa en el armario. – Le señale el mueble para que vaya a abrirlo.

-¿A qué estás jugando?- Estaba desconcertado y desconfiaba.

Me reí.

-No te decepcionare.- Estaba gozándolo. Él fue porque de ninguna manera iba a demostrar temor frente a mi. Pero si lo sentía.

Algo de miedo Jason Todd me guardaba.

_Tiene razones._

Lo abrió y como una muñeca ella cayo en sus brazos llenándolo de sangre todo su cuerpo.

Me arroje a la cama llena de felicidad.

-¡MIERDA! ¿Qué significa… QUÉ ES ESTO?-

- Es la puta con la que te acostaste hace unos días. ¿Te piensas que la iba a dejar vivir luego de que se acostó contigo?-

-¿Cómo fuiste capaz?- Me miro como si estuviera loca.

-Por Dios. ¿Te piensas que alguna vez te creí que solo eras un simple ladrón?-

-Asesinaste a gente. Mataste a tu propio padre y de vez en cuando tienes trabajo como sicario.-

-¿Cómo…? ¿Raven?- Me pregunto mi nombre como si ya no creía que estaba frente a mi.

-Tú me ocultaste muchas cosas. Yo también tengo mis secretos. Deje de ser una Titán hace mucho tiempo. En los antiguos pergaminos me llaman el **Angel de la oscuridad.** Los estúpidos Titanes creyeron que al destruir a mi padre la maldad de mi ser había acabado y sin embargo lo único que ha ocurrido es que se elimino al único ser capaz de controlarme.

Cuando lo derrote libere la parte humana de mi ser.

Eso es al menos lo que creí.

Hasta que te conocí. Residuos de humana me quedaron. Por ello es que hoy te digo que seré capaz de ser la madre de tu hijo. Solo necesito el anillo. Es lo único que me falta. Confía en mi…-

Se quito el cuerpo de encima y lo arrojo al suelo.

Asintió.

Me levante y camine hacia atrás sonriendo. Casi contra el ventanal.

Mi cuerpo comenzó a emanar energía oscura.

Mi cabello negro como la noche creció hasta la altura de mi cintura. Mis labios tomaron un tinte rojo furia y las pupilas de mis ojos dejaron de tener esos tintes celestes que tenían para pasar a ser de un color violeta oscuro.

La palidez de mi piel seguía siendo la misma.

Esta era la verdadera cara del Angel de la oscuridad.

De la hija del infierno.

Mi cabello levitaba levemente. MI cuerpo estaba lleno de energía.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves Jason?-

-Por supuesto.- Estaba sorprendido.

Con mi magia destroce el gran ventanal que había en mi habitación.

-Estás…-

Rápidamente vi a Robin destrozando mi puerta y viéndome con él.

-¿QUÉ SIGNIFICA ESTO, RAVEN?- Grito no entendiendo nada.

- Esto es una renuncia, pajarito. Ven, Jason.-

-¿Qué estás haciendo, Raven?- No podía creerlo. Me entre a reír. Me puse a pensar por un segundo la imagen... el panorama que tenía enfrente Grayson.

Una mujer muerta tirada frente a él, un hombre con el cabello todo revuelto en mi habitación y yo con un cambio de look algo radical de la noche a la mañana.

-Parece ser que esta vez gane fracasado.- Jason se mofo de Robin.

-¿Red X?-

-Que mal lo habrás hecho que termina renunciando pocos días después de haber estado contigo y me elige a mí, ¿No?-

-¡CIERRA LA BOCA TÚ! Raven que haces con este idiota. ¡ES UN ENEMIGO!-

-Por Dios. Ustedes lo llevan en las venas. Se enamoran de las personas incorrectas, ¿No, Robin?-

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Desde que te acostaste conmigo vi como solo pensabas en mi. Cada vez que me veías recordabas cuando me besabas, cuando TE besaba. Te la pasaste fantaseando conmigo en la soledad de tu habitación todas estas últimas noches. – Tome una pausa.

-Sentía tu pasión hasta esta habitación. Acariciabas a Starfire pensando en mi. Eres patético, Robin. Nunca me gustaría estar con alguien tan débil de mente. Eres un imbécil y hazte la idea de que a partir de hoy deberías tomarme como una enemiga. Algún día nos volveremos a ver. Te lo prometo o al menos sabrás de mi y volveré a ocupar tus sueños…

Seré tu pesadilla.-

Sentí a los demás cerca. Se habían topado ya con mi campo de fuerza. No podían interrumpir mi pequeña charla que ya estaba acabando.

-Ya sabes todo lo que necesitas saber.- Vi a Jason con cara de orgullo. Le divertía todo lo que ocurría.

-Disculpa por ensuciar el piso con esa ramera. Eso es culpa de Jason por meterse con cualquiera.-

-No tengo problemas con tus métodos, dulzura.- Él añadió con tranquilidad.

-No saldrás de aquí. ¡NO LO HARÁS!- Grito lleno de rabia.

-Veo que te estás preguntando donde están los Titanes. No pueden pasar mi barrera. Solo llegaran aquí cuando ya no estemos.- Acaricie mi cabello.

Corrió hacia mi intentando atacarme. Estaba lista.

Pero Jason se interpuso.

Detuvo su ataque con facilidad.

-¡Siempre te he dicho Robin! ¡NUNCA PELEES DESENFOCADO DE TU OBJETIVO O PUEDES SALIR SERIAMENTE LASTIMADO!- Le dio un golpe en el estomago esquivando su puño que lo dejo sin aire contra la pared más lejana a nosotros.

-¡NOS VAMOS!-Me tomo de la mano y me hizo saltar por el ventanal ya hecho pedazos.

Esto era lo que quería.

Jason era EL hombre que quería para mi vida.

Era** mi señor de la noche.**

Y para toda mi vida iba a ser SU **Ángel de la oscuridad.**

* * *

**Espero comentarios. Saludos!**

**Isabella o Giselle. =)**


End file.
